<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Measure of His Reach by Metize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803351">The Measure of His Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize'>Metize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ala Mhigo (Final Fantasy XIV), Ambiguous-Gender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Breeding, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creampie, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Kinktober, Name-Calling, Other, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), This is pure filth, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 3: Hate fucking + Creampie</p><p>"Why don't you humor me for one last time, my beast" he proposes "let's play pretend for a while. Let's pretend you don't need to save the world and I don't need to stop you." He leans in to whisper to their ear "Just allow me to pin you against this wall and let me ravish you like a common whore."</p><p>A pause. The hero didn't dare breathe, the arousal inside them was building up since they finished fighting in the palace's lower floors. Hearing Zenos speaking filth like that made their excitement palpable.</p><p>"No." They said and Zenos sighed disappointed starting to back off before they reached for the front of his armor to make him stay "You will fuck me knowing exactly who I am and who you are."</p><p>Or</p><p>WoL absolutely fucking hates Zenos. But wants him to fuck them silly also.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Measure of His Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing WoL fanfic but not starring my Sieghart (my wol)? More likely than you think.<br/>This is the filthiest of smuts, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are a genocidal arrogant asshole, you don't deserve the place you occupy on this star." They barked at the villain before them. But their fierce, angry words were met with a satisfied smirk from the Garlean they directed them at.</p><p>"Such ferocity, my beast, so much passion and conviction in your words." His fingers traced the hero's cheek, caressing their soft skin lovingly "Only you could awaken this burn I feel inside."</p><p>"You're disgusting." They say, flinching away from his touch.</p><p>"We both are, I see it inside you, how you crave our encounters. I interest you as much as you interest me."</p><p>The worst part was that he was right. What was his deal? Did he have any sort of moral compass? Did he even care about politics?</p><p>His entire character was an enigma, but the Warrior of Light had no time to solve this particular puzzle, he had to die. They shook their head and grabbed the man's wrist.</p><p>"You die today, Zenos yae Galvus." They say, convicting him. "We will cross blades, you'll be a pain in the arse like you always are, but I will be victorious. Your time is up."</p><p>"You wish it didn't have to be this way" it wasn't a question. "What else two people interested in each other would do? In another world perhaps instead of fighting we could just fuck in the local inn?" He scoffed at the idea.</p><p>"You're… still disgusting" The Warrior of Light felt their face flush with embarrassment at the notion, but also at the crude way he spoke. They let go of the prince's hand and he proceeded to gently stroke their hair.</p><p>"Why don't you humor me for one last time, my beast" he proposes "let's play pretend for a while. Let's pretend you don't need to save the world and I don't need to stop you." He leans in to whisper to their ear "Just allow me to pin you against this wall and let me ravish you like a common whore."</p><p>A pause. The hero didn't dare breathe, the arousal inside them was building up since they finished fighting in the palace's lower floors. Hearing Zenos speaking filth like that made their excitement palpable.</p><p>"No." They said and Zenos sighed disappointed starting to back off before they reached for the front of his armor to make him stay "You will fuck me knowing exactly who I am and who you are."</p><p>They pulled him into a kiss just so they didn't have to look at his insufferable smug smile. They bit at his lip and kissed him with fervor because gods damn <br/>they needed this.</p><p>Zenos allowed it for a moment before establishing dominance over the situation again, he grabbed the Warrior by their hips and pinned them against the nearest wall, just like promised.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted from me, my beast? Does it excite you?" The prince slid his hands into the hero's top "The fact that I am your sworn enemy? The danger of being completely at my mercy?”</p><p>He ended his phrase by groping the hero’s chest, his fingers brushing the sensitive nub but not quite playing with it just yet. They arched their torso into his touch instinctively and groaned at the feeling of his strong hands and its firm grip. Zenos’ other hand caught their throat and pushed it against the wall, ordering them to stay still without actually having to say it.</p><p>“You will use your words or else I’ll leave you like this” a threat leaves his lips and their answer followed suit immediately.</p><p>“Don’t you dare” they say before inhaling sharply as Zenos tugs at their nipple. “Fuck… I want it.”</p><p>Their words were coated with shame and yet it only aroused them further. Zenos was no better, the admission was music to his ears. He rewarded them with a thrust of his hips against their clothed pelvis, the friction felt delicious and a breathy sigh escaped their lips with relief.</p><p>“Is that you want? You want me to take you right here, sink my cock deep inside you and pound you full of my cum?” He spoke the grip on their neck getting stronger</p><p>"Twelve, yes…" they gasped with their remaining breath. Satisfied, Zenos lets go and moves his hand to pull down their bottoms and breeches, exposing them to the soft breeze of the Royal Menagerie. </p><p>He removes his gauntlet and presses his bare hand against their folds. He uses two fingers, sliding them upwards gathering the slick arousal that accumulated between their tighs. He brings them to his mouth, tasting his Warrior’s juices. The loss of contact made them groan, especially with this display of his, getting them needier.</p><p>“So wet for me, my beast. One would think it would take more to rile up the savior of Eorzia like this” and with that he plunges those fingers inside them without warning, stretching their walls. A desperate moan escapes the hero’s mouth at the sudden invasion. “Are you that eager to have me inside you?”</p><p>“Can you just- oh fuck, Zenos…” they gasped when his fingers crooked inside them and reached their sensitive spot “Can you get on with it already?”</p><p>“Ah, my beast is so very impatient...” He scissored his way further and decided it was probably good enough, he retrieved his fingers and undid the bottom half of his armor.</p><p>They felt the tip of Zenos’ cock against their entrance, Zenos pressing gentle kisses on their face as he pushed inside. They felt so angry at the gentle kisses and signs of affection coming from the prince, but the feeling of his thick member stretching their insides prevented them from complaining, choosing to moan out his name in between gasps instead.</p><p>“Still a tight fit, aren’t you? My beautiful prey, you were practically made to take my cock.” how could he say something so degrading and make it sound like the highest praise. He finally bottomed out inside, letting out a deep groan.</p><p>“Can’t you just shut the fuck up?” they breathed out hitting his shoulder with a weak punch, which made him grin. </p><p>Zenos finally started moving his hips, thrusting inside the Eikon slayer’s tight wet heat. He gripped their ass, his nails digging into the flesh. They wrapped their bare legs around the armored man, the only thing keeping them from falling being the prince’s body. They couldn’t keep quiet even if they wanted to, they were outdoors, the only witnesses to this sinful display being the flowers decorating the garden.</p><p>“You look wonderful impaled on my cock, Warrior of Light.” He leaned closer to them, their breath tickling their neck, and his voice resounding right against their ear “You would make a perfect cumdump for me back in the capital…”</p><p>That was an awful thing to get turned on by.</p><p>“You’d provide me with the strongest litter, my beast, how terrible would it be to carry a bastard Garlean inside your womb right now, hm?” Of course, he noticed that talk aroused them further. “Do you want me to come inside your tight little pussy, breed you with my seed?” They moaned at his thrusts, their cunt twitching with excitement, and struggled a bit with their breath before answering.</p><p>“You sick fuck. That- ngh… That sounds absolutely disgusting. I can’t imagine anything worse” They said shaking their head furiously, feeling themselves approaching their climax “Fucking do it.”</p><p>Zenos pulled their hair, forcing them to look at his blue eyes as he thrust faster into them. That was it for them, they came screaming Zenos’ name shaking under his grasp, their walls clamped down his dick making the prince come in a few more thrusts. He moaned as he released, his voice uttering ‘mine’, again and again as his cum filled the Warrior of Light.</p><p>They both breathlessly held each other, panting against one another. What they did was utterly regrettable and yet they had no regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>